


Jefferson or Burr

by TheDeadGirlRisen



Series: One-Shots [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Apologies, Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Reason why Hamilton chose Jefferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadGirlRisen/pseuds/TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: What if you had to choose? Aka, a simple reason for Hamilton to vote for Jefferson.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson
Series: One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665445
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Jefferson or Burr

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: What if you had to choose? Aka, a simple reason for Hamilton to vote for Jefferson. And this will probably be my only work for Hamilton, because I needed more Jefferson and Hamilton friendship. But if anyone has a good friendship fic for me, that isn't an alternate universe then I'd love to know of it.  
> Warning: Death.  
> Word Count: 1814  
> Date Written: 8/26/20  
> Date Posted: 8/26/20

* * *

**So who are you promoting?**

* * *

A knock sounded at the door to his office, Alexander looked up from where he had been staring blankly at a paper, for once his words at a loss. “Come in,” he called after a moment and there was no further sound, no opening of the door.

It opened without a sound, and Alexander felt as if it should have creaked, or made some sort of noise, anything that might have given him some sort of warning as to who was on the other side of the door.

Before him stood Thomas Jefferson. Great, just what he needed on top of everything else. A spark briefly ignited, but then the endless sea of grief drowned it out and he just sighed, “Do you need something from me vice president?”

Jefferson looked at him for a moment, “I just came to offer my condolences on your loss. I know that I am probably the last person you wish to hear it from, but… losing a child… I would not wish what you suffer on my worst enemy.”

Alexander stared at Jefferson, and then nodded, Jefferson turned to leave, clearly thinking the conversation was done. “Thank you,” Alexander said. Knowing deep down that if he didn’t say it now, he never would and the words had to be said.

Jefferson cast a glance over his shoulder, his jovial nature subdue to fit the topic of the conversation, “For what?” The man asked with pure confusion in his voice.

“For offering your sympathies, not many are willing to speak to me these days after the Reynolds pamphlet,” Alexander explained, grabbing his now cold cup of tea. 

The vice president looked at him and nodded, “It’s the right thing to do.”

* * *

_“Can we get back to politics?”_ Thomas asked out loud.

 _“Please,”_ James Maddison, his friend, agreed. Honestly Thomas had enough of hearing of the drama around Hamilton, sure he apologized to the guy, that doesn’t mean he cares that he apparently made up with his wife. The news courier just put the newspaper down for them and walked away.

Thomas glanced at it, seeing it titled _The Election of Eighteen-hundred_ **.** Nothing that he didn’t already know seeing as he was the frontrunner in the election.

_“Every action has its equal, opposite reaction. John Adams shat the bed, I love the guy, but he's in traction. Poor Alexander Hamilton, he is missing in action. So now I'm facing Aaron Burr, with his own faction.”_

James shrugged as he opened the paper and skimmed through it, “ _He's very attractive in the North, New Yorkers like his chances.”_

 _“He's not very forthcoming on any particular stances,_ ” Thomas stated.

 _“Ask him a question, it glances off, he obfuscates, he dances,”_ James agreed.

Thomas scoffed, “ _And they say I'm a Francophile, at least they know I know where France is.”_ Why would they ever vote for someone who doesn’t reveal his goals? Who knows what Aaron Burr could be thinking. Even knowing the guy as he did and Thomas had no clue what goal Burr had.

_“Thomas that's the problem, see, they see Burr as a less extreme you.”_

Thomas scoffed, “ _Ha.”_

 _“You need to change course, a key endorsement might redeem you..”_ James said leadingly.

Instantly Thomas had a bad feeling, he narrowed his eyes, “ _Who did you have in mind?”_

_“Don't laugh.”_

_“Who is it?”_ Thomas questioned further, despite already knowing the answer.

James must have thought so to, as instead of giving a direct answer just said, _“You used to work on the same staff.”_

 _“What?”_ Thomas stated. Sure he suspected it was what James had on mind, but still James had hated Hamilton for a long time for the whole bank issue.

 _“It might be nice, it might be nice...To get Hamilton on your side,”_ James said, grinning.

 _‘It might be nice, it might be nice...To get Hamilton on your side’_ Echoed in Thomas’s mind. He found himself nodding in agreement, Hamilton knew how to write, to change the tide of whatever was coming his way with words.

* * *

Alexander looked at the letter, his fellow federalists were asking for his thoughts on the election, knowing who he would vote for. And right now, Alexander just didn’t know who he would choose.

It should have been easy, simply say Aaron Burr, as the man had been one of his longest friends, despite all the disagreements. Aaron Burr had helped him so many times…

But Burr was also closed off, and Alexander had no idea what his ideas were. What would Burr do as a president? How would he help shape this great nation?

He exited his office and started walking the streets, a few people recognizing him and asking him for his thoughts.

And then he spotted him off in the distance. He walked up and called out, “ _Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr, sir?”_

 _“Alexander,”_ Aaron Burr returned.

 _“You've created quite a stir, sir,”_ He commented lightly, wondering if he would be able to get any information out of Aaron Burr. He didn’t have much hope.

 _“I'm going door to door,”_ Burr admitted.

Alexander’s eyebrows shot up, “ _You're openly campaigning?”_

_“Sure.”_

_“That's new,”_ Alexander commented, wondering just why Burr was suddenly becoming even more active, what happened to Burr’s policy of ‘wait for it.’

 _“Honestly, it's kind of draining,”_ His old friend said, giving a tired smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

_“Burr.”_

_“Sir!”_ Aaron stated, looking at him attentively, a hopeful… almost expectant look in his eye.

 _“Is there anything you wouldn't do?”_ Alexander questioned. He had to know.

_“No. I'm chasing what I want, and you know what?”_

_“What?”_

_“I learned that from you.”_ Aaron Burr said, giving a smile, that just felt wrong. Alexander said his goodbyes, but a heavy feeling settled in his stomach as he thought about his friend.

At least he had always thought of Aaron as his friend. But… the man had gone after his father in law’s seat. Had stood against him time and time again, even helping to gather the information that had him write the Reynolds pamphlet. And then Philip, his boy, his sun, had died because of Alexander's own actions.

Thomas Jefferson, his political rival, someone he had never agreed with not even once… had come to offer sympathies. Had kept in contact through a few letters, asking for input on compromises that the other federalists might agree with. They weren’t friends, but they both wanted what was best for the country. The both also held extreme views and so if they created something they both could agree on… well no one has truly had an issue with what they compromised on.

Aaron Burr, on the other hand… had never offered his sympathies, despite their kids having been friends. Didn’t even show up at the funeral. Back then he had been too consumed in his grief to really think about it but now, now it made him feel as if Aaron Burr never saw him as a friend.

 _If you had to choose, If you had to choose…_ echoed in his mind as he waited outside the door, knowing that if it was a tie they would request his input. That despite the dislike for him it would be his words that played a deciding factor in who won the election.

 _“It's a tie.”_ He heard through the door.

 _If you had to choose, If you had to choose…_ Who would he be choosing?

 _“It's up to the delegates,”_ Jefferson spoke.

 _If you had to choose, If you had to choose..._ Like a symphony there seemed to be that question in the air.

 _“It's up to Hamilton,”_ Both Jefferson and Madison’s voice rang out.

_If you had to choose, If you had to choose... (Jefferson or Burr?) If you had to choose, choose, choose._

It was time, he threw the door open, and yes he had a flare for being dramatic, “ _Yow!_ ”

Everyone looked at him as he looked around the room, meeting the gazes of Jefferson, Madison, and Aaron Burr. Jefferson and Madison seemed almost resigned, as if they already knew he would side with Aaron Burr. Burr on the other hand looked expectant, almost triumphant.

“ _The people are asking to hear my voice, For the country is facing a difficult choice… And if you were to ask me who I'd promote…”_ He paused briefly, meeting Burr’s eyes. “ _Jefferson has my vote.”_ He pointed at his rival and saw the despair and anger in Burr’s eyes as his friend looked betrayed. 

“ _I have never agreed with Jefferson once. We have fought on like seventy-five different fronts,”_ Alexander started turning to look at Jefferson who was nodding in agreement to all the times they argued. “ _But when all is said and all is done... Jefferson has beliefs, Burr has none.”_

The Cabinet members let out a soft murmur, “ _ooh!”_

Alexander cast one last glance at Jefferson who was staring at him with wide eyes, a wide honest grin stretching across his face.

* * *

Thomas couldn’t help his last parting taunt to Burr as he walked out and then to his home, where to his surprise he found Hamilton waiting outside. “Thank you for your endorsement.”

Hamilton looked at him, and nodded, “What I said in the meeting was true, you have beliefs that I know of. Aaron Burr, despite my many years of knowing him, I could not tell you what he wants. But, I had another reason for choosing you, one a bit more personal.”

Thomas raised an eyebrow at that.

“You offered your sympathy, Aaron Burr never did. That was the deciding factor for me, because even with our years of friendship, he never offered sympathy, nor show for the funeral.”

And wasn’t that a punch in the gut. No wonder Hamilton had been thankful for him showing up. He nodded his head and Hamilton left.

Time passed, and then… tragedy passed as he heard how Aaron Burr and Hamilton had a duel and Hamilton had died with his wife, and Angelica by his side. He went to the funeral, and asked if he could say something. Angelica eyed him up for a moment before nodding.

“Alexander Hamilton and I did not get along, but when all is said and done, he was a good man. He got our nation out of debt with his financial plan, and I couldn’t dismantle it even if I tried… and I tried,” He said laughing a bit sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. “For all that he and I disagreed… he did not deserve to die. I know that had he more time, he would have continued to do great things for our nation. May he rest in peace.” Thomas bowed to the ladies and went off finding a chair to collapse in as he sipped at his drink.

_Here's to Alexander Hamilton._


End file.
